


Your Love is Safe With Me

by velociraptor52



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A music video chronicling the relationship between Kirk and Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This music video uses clips from Star Trek XI and Star Trek Into Darkness. This video has spoilers for STID, so if you haven't watched STID, you may not want to watch this video.


End file.
